A WibblyWobbly, TimeyWimey Christmas
by rosexknight
Summary: The Doctor and River have complications when they meet after being pen pals for ten years...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my special ****Doctor Who****Christmas story****! Please enjoy!  
Oh, please note that I am going to put most of my stories on hold for this story. The ones NOT on hold are the following:**

Rules of the TARDIS  
Last of the Time Lords  
River and the Tin Dog  
Maybe **The Doctor**** Needs ****Something to Sing About**** depending on time.**

I am unsure how fast I will be able to update them, but I will try to be quick.  
This story will be updated **every Sunday****...unless something comes up. As always, please rate and comment and have a ****Merry Christmas****! =)  
**  
A Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Christmas  
  
_Chapter One - Complications_

The soft sound of Christmas music was in the air of the 51st century. The city was bustling with two weeks-before-Christmas shoppers and people arriving to spend the holidays with their families. Children pulled at their parents as they passed toy shops and the Santa meet-and-greet area.

River Song sat in her flat, typing away at her computer. She had made sure the flat was decorated, a fact Anita loved, but remarked that "It looked like Christmas threw up in our appartment."

River's door opened and Anita poked her head in, dressed in a tight evening gown. "Come on River. We don't wanna keep the boys waiting." she said.

River didn't even look up at her computer as she said, "Nearly done. Give me a minute."

She too was dressed in an evening gown, but one a bit more sensible than Anita's.

"I thought you were wearing the red one." Anita said, stepping into River's room.

"Changed my mind." River said simply. "Not in the mood to show off tonight I suppose."

Anita frowned, "Are you emailing that bloke again?"

"His name's John. And yes." River said.

Anita senced the fondness in River's voice. There was always fondness when it came to this John Smith bloke. Ever since she started to write him ten years ago.

"Have you ever met him?" Anita asked, her voice soft.

"Not yet...we haven't been able to..." River said, "But that will be fixed soon."

"What do you mean?"

River signed the email "See you somewhere in time and someplace in space, River." and sent it. She turned to Anita, beaming. "I just-"

"Why did you sign it that?" Anita asked.

"Oh. He's a time agent too. So we never knew where or when we'll meet just that it's somewhere in time and some place in space. But that all changes now."

Anita gave her an odd look, but was then beaming along with her. "You two are going to meet up?"

"Yes! At the Singing Towers of Derillium! We're going to spend the week of Christmas there. And you're coming too."

"That's gre-wait. Why should I come? This is the two of you'd moment."

River paused. "Well...that's the funny part..."

~*~

The engines of the TARDIS whined through the air of Cardiff as it materialized on the rift. The Doctor's newly aquired smart phone rang, informing him that he had a new email. However, though the Doctor wanted ever so badly to check it, he was more concerned about the man in a large blue coat coming towards him, totally standing out with all the Christms decorations.

"Jack! How are you?" the Doctor asked, beaming.

Jack beamed back, examining the Doctor. "Brilliant as always. What about you Doctor? You've regenerated. And you have a bowtie now."

"Bowties are cool." the Doctor told him. "Its good to see you Jack."

"You too." Jack said. "But why exactly did you need to see me?"

The Doctor smiled, gesturing for him to follow him into the TARDIS. "Come on. I'll explain on the way."

And the two walked into the poliece box, and Jack wondered just what was in store for them.

Because you see, Christmases with the Doctor were always eventful.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Christmas

_Chapter Two - Identity Switch_

"You did WHAT?" Anita exclaimed as River drove them into 51st century London.

"I...gave him a picture of you." River repeated "I was just in bad shape and I had just gotten my hair dyed and it was horrible! So I sent him a picture of you instead."

Anita gave River a disbelieving look. "So now what do you expect to do, River?"

"Well...I expect you to help me." she said.

"How?"

"Pretend to be me." she said simply.

"No bloody way!" Anita exclaimed, "I can't be you! Why don't you just use that hallucinaty lipstick on him?"

River paused. "I can't. Not on him." she said.

Anita paused, "So you're in love with him then." she said, a smile creeping across her face.

River blushed a deep crimson as she parked in front of the hotel. "Me? In love? With a guy I don't even know? Don't be silly, Anita."

Anita laughed as she got out of the car. "Why go through all this trouble then?"

River paused, opening the door and climbing out herself. "Ive known him for ten years, Anita. I never thought I'd actually get to meet him...I was only eleven. I didn't know what to do."

Anita frowned, then sighed. "Alright. I can't say no to that. I know how you feel about him." she opened the trunk and took out her suitcase, "So what's he like?"

River smiled as she grabbed her suitcase as well and headed for the hotel they would be staying in as they spent the week together in New London.

"I'll tell you as we get settled. Here's his picture." she said, reaching for her wallet and showing Anita the picture of him she kept inside.

Anita took a look at the picture. A man with bla k hair and blue eyes was winking playfully at the camera. He was sporting a blue jacket. "Well." she said with a laugh, "At least he's a looker!"

-*-

"So what's she like?" Jack asked, "Is she funny? Cute? Does she have a nice bum?"

The Doctor was darting around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. "She's brilliant!" the Doctor said with a pause, "Intelligent, funny, hard headed and beautiful! Completely fantastic!"

Jack laughed, "So my usual tricks won't work. I'll have to kick it up a notch."

"Hey you're me remember?" the Doctor said, "And Ive got a reputation to uphold. A 907 year old reputation!"

"Alright alright." Jack said, "You got a picture?"

"On the console. Three steps to your left." the Doctor said, now typing on the keyboard.

Jack blinked, then stepped three steps to his left. On the console in a nice frame was a picture of a girl with dark skin and hair smiling at the camera, a spark of fire in her brown eyes. Jack let out a low whistle.

"You sure know how to pick em, Doc. She must mean alot to you." Jack said.

The Doctor gave him a look. "Why's that?"

Jack grinned. "This was Rose's frame."

The Doctor frowned at him, trying to think of an excuse. But he sighed. He couldn't get past Jack. "Fine fine yes she is special." he said. "Which is why I gave her your picture! She wouldn't recognize me even if she saw me now. I was a different man. I needed to give her a picture of someone well stable."

"Yes because an animals who can't die is definetly stable."

"You know what I mean..."

"I know I know. Don't worry, Doctor. Leave it to me."

The TARDIS made a whirring noise as it faded into existance. And the Doctor couldn't help but worry. What if she could tell? What if she knew Jack wasn't him? He realized for the first time in a long time the Doctor was afraid. He chuckled at the thought.

He could face down Daleks and Cybermen but Christmas with a girl...that was scary.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the delay of the delay of this chapter. I updated my ****iPod**** and it did not back up my iPod and all my notes were erased and that's where all my stories were...so it seems that my Christmas story won't be finished when I hoped so...I'm sorry guys...I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year though!  
**  
A Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Christmas

_Chapter Three - First Encounter_

River didn't sleep a wink that night. Her mind was racing. What if this didn't work? What if everything went south? What if the whole of space and time imploded because of some stupid alien invasion? (Which we all know is a good possibility). Or worse, what if she wasn't everything she thought he was? What if she'd blown him completely out of proportion? She'd known him ten years and suddenly she felt like she had only met him once and all they said to each other was "Hi."

Finally around five in the morning she gave up with trying to sleep and decided to go out. She knew there was a 24/7 cafe in the hotel. It just needed to be found. So, quietly as to not awake Anita, River changed into a warm outfit and went down.

There was a man at the counter dressed in a tweeted jacket and a bow tie.

The Doctor wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he wanted to. Jack snoring coupled with his more-full-than-usual mind made it impossible. So, he'd decided to have a little drink. He had just ordered a cup of tea when a lady with curly blonde hair came to the counter.

"Hot chocolate please." she said. The girl behind the counter nodded and went off.

"Sleepless night?" the Doctor asked, always friendly.

"Exactly." the girl said sleepily.

River smiled over at the man. He seemed friendly enough. Not a mad man or anything. But there was something about his eyes...

"Me too." he said. "I'm here with my mate Ja-John." he paused to make sure she didn't catch his mistake. Luckily, she was too sleepy to notice, though she did look at him when she heard the name. "I couldn't sleep with his snoring."

River examined the man again. John? Her John? Her pen pal John? No. Couldn't be. "John? John Smith?" she asked cautiously.

The Doctor immediately wished he had chosen a less common name. Still, if this girl was his pen pal...she couldn't know. "No, John Jones." he smiled, proud of his alliteration.

Their drinks came and River gratefully sipped at her cocoa. "Oh." she said, a bit disappointed. "I'm here with a friend as well. She's here to see a John Smith." she laughed. "I hope she finds the right one."

The Doctor laughed as well as the girl behind the counter rang them up. Suddenly, he was glad he hadn't used John Smith. Seems this girl wasn't his girl.

"Me too." he said.

"That'll be $2.50 each." the girl at the register said.

"Oh, Right." River said, digging through a pocket for her money. However, before she could do anything the Doctor had placed a five on the table.

"I've got it." he said with a smile.

"You sure?" River asked.

"Sure. From one restless sleeper to another." he said.

"Thank y-" Suddenly River's phone started ringing. She frowned and picked it up, giving the Doctor a "One minute" gesture. "Hello?...I'm in the cafe...No, I couldn't sleep...It's the blue pouch...Yeah, In my suitcase...No, no the other-Fine I'll come up hang on."

The Doctor grinned as River hung up, sipping at his tea. "Trouble?"

"Yeah..." River said. "She can't find where I packed the shampoo."

"Ah yes well that is a catastrophe." he said with a laugh.

"Yes. I'm sorry I have to go. Thank you so much for the drink. I'll see you later." she said, and with one final smile, went back upstairs to her room.

The Doctor smiled. He'd just bought a drink for a girl who's name he'd forgotten to ask. How Jack Harkness of him. He nodded to the girl behind the counter and went back up to his own room, anticipation welling in him for the day's events.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter of my special Christmas story that has gone WAAAY over Christmas. Haha. I might put it on hold till next Christmas but I'm pretty sure 'd get shanked if I do. Anyway, I wanted to tell y'all to look on my profile for how I will be doing my updates from now on okay? And as always reviews are love! Enjoy!**

Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Christmas  
_  
Chapter Four - Ice Skating_

"Now remember, your favorite color is blue, you've loved cats since you were little and-"

"Had one named Bludo since you were five." Anita finished for a frantic River.

"And you're ME!" she said firmly.

"You I can do." she said, and put her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Don't worry River. Who knows you better than me?"

"The person we're trying to fool." River said bitterly.

They were standing at a small lake which served as an ice skating ring for the locals. The day's activities were going to include a some ice skating, a movie, and a nice dinner by candlelight. River was almost jelous she'd miss it.

"Where is he?" Anita said impatiently, looking at her watch and shivering in her scarf and coal. It was ten fourty-five. "He was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago."

"Don't worry. He said he's always late." River said, nervously, looking around for him and rubbing her hands together anxiously. "In every conversation he said he's never on time. And something about always waiting five and a half hours."

"I am NOT waiting five and a half hours. Look, I think that's him." she pointed behind River to two figures approaching them.

The Doctor straightened his bowtie for the seventeenth time that minute as he and Jack made their way to the rink.

"Relax, Doc." Jack said. "Everything's gonna be fine."

"Right. Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" the Doctor said, his voice shaky.

"You're nervous."

"No. I'm all right. I mean, why wouldn't I be? Lying to a pen pal about who you are for ten years and now finally getting to meet them. Only it's not me it's you. Why would I be nervous?"

Jack laughed, completely at ease.

"Now remember, you're me." the Doctor said for the twentieth time as they came closer, the Doctor stopping to walk away as they planned. "Now, just don't act like..."

"Like what?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Like...YOU."

Jack laughed. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll be you down to a T. I promise."

The Doctor nodded, still nervous. He looked at the girls. Well, only one stood now. He gulped. "Good luck."

Jack gave him a quick mock solute and walked on as the Doctor walked another way, down another path in the park. His two hearts were racing. Would this work? Could he trust Jack? Or would this girl see right through his deception?

Jack walked to Anita with a grin. "Hello. You must be River." he said, offering a hand for her.

Anita shook his hand. "And you're John. You're twenty minutes late."

Jack blinked. The Doctor knew how to pick em. "Sorry. I'm always late. I'm getting better though."

Anita nodded, "Well, wanna get out there?"

"Sure." Jack said, taking her over to the skate rental stand. It was then that Jack remembered a very important fact.

He couldn't skate.

River watched from a bench a little ways away from the rink, shivering in the cold air. John was even better than she's imagined, and as she watched Anita help him up from falling on his bum for the tenth time she laughed. It seemed to be working. Maybe she was home free.

The Doctor stood beside a tree on the opposite side of the rink from River, watching Jack apologize for falling down so much as "River" helped him up. He smiled. She was so nice and compassionate. Just as she always was. It was as if he was watching them meet for the first time when she'd known him for ten years. Jealousy squirmed through him as she held Jack's hand as they skated, but the Doctor knew it was his own fault. Oh well. Things were going great.

Jack hit the ice with a loud THUD. He laughed as Anita skated back over.

"If you keep falling like that you're gonna break the ice." she said, "Take it slow."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Hack said jokingly as she helped him up.

Anita smiled, glad he wasn't so bad. River could at least get good ones sometimes. "Hey, what time is the movie?" she asked. "We don't wanna be late for that."

"You're right." Jack said, checking his watch. "Twenty minutes."

"We'd better hurry then."

"No, I mean we're twenty minutes late." Jack said, showing her the watch.

Anita's eyebrows raised in surprise. River was going to kill her. "Guess time got away from us." she said, "Skating and talking and all that."

"You're right." Jack said with a laugh. "Sorry. I should have told you I couldn't skate."

"Oh...it's fine I um knew that." Anita said, slightly nervous.

"Oh. Right. Of course. I told you that." He said, then added, thinking fast, "I just knew you loved it so much so I thought we should go."

"Well aren't you the sweet one?" Did River like ice skating? Anita couldn't remember. "So then let's skip the movie. What about dinner?"

"Still a bit early." Jack said.

"Right. But I know a great place for when we go. You'll love it."

"Great!" Jack said, hoping the Doctor had the same taste in food as him.


End file.
